Forbidden Fruit
by kiwi4me
Summary: You're just like poison, slowly moving through my system breaking all my defenses with time


**SasuIno: Forbidden Fruit**

By kiwi4me~

**Written For Ino Y. Uchiha, hope you like it.**

_

* * *

_

_Summary: __You're just like poison, slowly moving through my system breaking all my defenses with time- POISON(Beyonce)_

* * *

The sun does something to her that he just could not understand. The way her hair shines as bright as the stars at night, and her cream colored skin made her glow like the moonlight.

He hated it.

He hated being enchanted by her and hated how she could crawl into his mind and do things to him without him knowing. He hated how she would plague his mind endlessly making him lose sleep. All those times he was away from Konoha, a part of her just stuck with him. Was it the smell of her flowery scent that lingered in his skin melting away his dignity? Was it the sweet laughter of the sounds she emit that surrounds his whole being?

He didn't know and the scowl on his face says it all.

That loud mouth blonde female kept popping up in his dreams, nightmares, and even as he walked down the path to his adobe, he sensed her. He knew for a fact that she wasn't there, that it couldn't be… but she was. Those damn blue eyes of hers drown him and he can't fight it. They glowed brighter under the moonlight and it seemed everything else did as well. She was staring at him in mild shock and confusion. He didn't blink as his eyes took in everything she was, _is,_ as she stood still blinking incredulously at him.

"Uchiha," came the voice of the blonde's. She didn't sound happy nor did she sound angry, but he wondered what happened to her greeting him with _Sasuke-kun_. Did she change all these years? He had to ask himself noticing the full figure female who could pass as a high model any day. He watched her eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to ponder and wait on his terms of speaking.

"Yamanaka," he finally spoke, soft and fragile like she remembered a few years back. He had grown more handsome than she had thought. She wanted him to grow uglier as time pass after leaving and betraying Konoha. But right in front of her was non other that Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan. She had to blink a few more times hoping she wasn't dreaming. She knew he was wanted and she knew she had no chance against him. He could kill her with a blink of his eyes and she knew it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused and a bit scared as she notice his eye brows lowered into a V.

Sasuke had to think about what she was asking as his eyes glanced around. He could say he was definitely surprised and almost in shock as he realized the place he was at. He looked toward the blonde who titled her head to the side as if trying to read him. He took in a soft breath of fresh air and turned softly making sure that no noise would emit out of it.

"Wait," Ino called out softly as she took quiet steps near him. She wanted to hug him once more like before, though she knew it could be the death of her. She wanted to know why he didn't say goodbye and what exactly he left for. She wanted to know if she had a chance of changing his mind if it was her instead of Sakura who saw him leave.

She was a mere centimeter away from his back and she stopped. She knew this would be some sort of forbidden law or something when loving a traitor. But she could fight against her heart all she wanted, but the truth remains. This navy haired male, who was the epitome of her world took her with him and he doesn't even know it. She took a deep sigh and took a step back. She loved Konoha and in no way was she going to betray her home, her family, and her friends.

"Why'd you retreat," Sasuke asked as he didn't budge from where he was. He didn't need to be a mind reader to understand what she was feeling. If she showed any contact of affection toward him, it would mean the end to her life here. If she just hugged him like she once did, it could break her more and put the title of 'traitor' in front of her name; she would ruin her family's title and all its reputation. But he wanted her to touch him, to show that affection that he starved, to want him like she once did.

"You could save me," she heard him say and for a moment her world turned dark. She was at a dilemma: to touch or not to touch. He was like a perfect painting that if she touched it, she was afraid she would smudge the paint and ruin the glorious art. He was like an ancient artifact, rare and beautiful, but so easily broken. She couldn't fight the sad smile that she gave as she looked down. How long she wished she was in this position, how much she had played her mind over and over again if she were to meet him after his betrayal. She reached a hand out slowly as if to see if he was real. She wanted to feel the flesh and smell the life to know that he wasn't just a machine, a cold blooded killer. Her finger tips were so close to his shoulders that she could feel the heat coming off of him. She was about to pull back, but he turned and she was frozen.

"Am I a monster?" he asked softly grabbing her wrist that hung in the air. He could see the surprise, the shock, as he looked deep into her blue eyes. It took her a moment to relax and to ponder on the question. He was waiting patiently, but he was so nervous and anxious that he felt like he couldn't breath. He needed to know if she thought he was a monster, everyone else did, but did she? He didn't know why her answer matter much to him, but it did. Everything is on the line and if his forbidden apple says yes or no, it would be his fate of what is to come next.

"No, you're human just like me," she finally said. He was never a monster, never an ugly thing that only sought to kill. He was a Shinobi, made to be a weapon for the sake of their village. He is strong, powerful, and handsome just like the princes in the fairytale she so much desires. But he killed, he took vengeance, and he murdered. But does that make him a monster? The answer was no in Ino's mind and the more she looked into his onyx eyes, the more her answer reigns true to her.

"Are you not afraid," he stated the question as he watched the corner of her lips curve upwards. He wondered why she was smiling, did he not scare her? Is she not afraid that he'd kill her any minute after he got his answers from her? He could see the sparkle flickering in her eyes and wondered if it was the lighting of the moon or her devious thoughts. He focused on her and he could feel his own hand loosening its grip around her wrist as he waited.

"No, or else you would've killed me already," she answered with a smirk as she laughed quietly in the dark. She already knew the answer to a question so simple as that. If he was there to kill her, wouldn't he be asking other questions than questions pertaining himself? She couldn't fight the laughter that wanted to burst as she watched his reaction from realization to a scowl upon his pretty face. As their eyes meet once more, she could feel herself drowning and she wondered if she would be able to escape the darkness this time.

"True," he admitted as he let her wrist go completely, her smile this time was genuine and happy. He wondered if that was the smiles she had always been giving him and he was to absorb in his own things to have noticed. Is her smell this intoxicating? He wondered as his nose sucked in the aroma of her figure. He could see from her eyes that she wasn't sure what to do and he didn't blame her. This was the most they have talked since their childhood days and he couldn't help the remorse he felt. Maybe things would've gone completely different if he had open up to her like she had to him.

"Will you stay?" her question was innocent. She wanted to know since he just showed up in the middle of the night. It was a good thing that she was returning from a mission and a better thing that it was her who had found him and no one else, well… beside Naruto… maybe.

He stared at her for a moment not really knowing what to say. Did he return here for a reason? Was it just to find answers to his questions, to find this woman, or was it to be safely at home? He looked at her as if hoping for some sort of answer. The smile he received said plenty but not enough. He wanted to know if they would accept a traitor into their homes once more, if they detest him like he knew they do, and if she would take him in.

"We missed you," she said softly watching his unreadable eyes. She noticed the small shock crossed his dark eyes before it disappeared. He was staring at her as if she meant what she said and for a moment she couldn't breath. A fire she thought died, re grew and her heart felt like it was burning and on fire. The fire was itching into every veins until she could feel it against her skin and across her cheeks.

He didn't want to smile, no he doesn't remember how. But the deeper he looks into her eyes the more he felt the itch of the corner of his mouth wanting to curve. His heart as warm as it was beating incredibly fast like he'd been running all his life. The last time he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest was when he thought he was going to die from the hands of… he stopped his thoughts as he felt a sting against his heart. What was it? What could this invisible pain be coming from as he searched her face to see any signs but all he saw was tears?

"I think I love you," she admitted unsure of herself as she just watched him. She wasn't sure why she was crying, but she was and it just wouldn't stop. She almost wanted to run, but if she did, she would know his answer to this dreading fate. Will he say it in return? Will he say she was just a pathetic child holding onto a useless dream like Shikamaru said? She waited and she could feel her body starting to shake and the picture of him blurred from the excess water forming in her eyes.

Sasuke felt a tingle in his aching heart and he wondered if it was because of her confession. His lips curved upwards only to realize that he was smiling. A part of him wanted to return her feelings but he wasn't sure what he actually felt at the moment. All he knew is that he feels something toward the blonde and it was more than lust. At first, she was like the cold numbing his insides and chilling every thought he had only to bring moments of her to the forefront. Now, he was numb with his mouth holding a smile that he felt he couldn't remove. Was he happy or was this some sort of jutsu? He didn't know, but he felt like every time he watched the tears fell down her chin, he could feel a burning warming his soul.

Ino was as surprised as she could be when she felt arms around her lithe form. Was Sasuke actually hugging her? Ino could smell his scent and it calmed her down as she leaned in resting her head against his chest. She lifts her hands to wrap it around his back and she was happy. She wanted this moment for so long, wanted him to actually want her back. _Wait…_ he never said he felt the same… but this is close enough to his acceptance as she would get. Though she knows that this shouldn't be happening especially on the streets of Konoha, she doesn't want to break free from their embrace. He is a forbidden fruit that she should never touch, but she did and now she can't back away.

He couldn't help smelling her intoxicating scent as he felt her golden hair against his cheek and chin. She is beautiful and everything he felt he needed as he held her in his arms. She is his forbidden fruit and he knew that if he stay any longer, he could die yet if he leaves, a part of him died before he took a step away.

No matter what choice they made, they knew one thing is true:

He is her poison killing her softly, whether she likes it or not.

She is his poison breaking his insides, and he can't stop it.

Because the forbidden fruit has already caused its damage and their was no turning back.

* * *

Okay, well this is my first SasuIno story. I hope you like it **Ino Y. Uchiha.** I might make another one... if you do not like this one that is. Let me know SasuIno fans and tell me what you think okay?

love,

kiwi4me~


End file.
